Maps can be presented to users on many types of computing devices. The maps can include map information available from various sources, including public cartographic and other sources. The maps that are presented can also include other elements, including text, markers or other elements that can be associated with business-related sources or used in other ways.
When a map is displayed, the user may decide to perform a map-related function. For example, the user may want to zoom in, zoom out, or move the presented map to another center-point. The user's computing device can perform these functions in different ways.